gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Anzu Yamasaki
Anzu Yamasaki (山咲 杏, Yamasaki Anzu) is a member of the Osaka Team, making her first appearence during the Nurarihyon Alien Mission. Appearance She has relatively short, dark hair and a cute face. Personality Like most of the Osaka Gantz team, Anzu was initially nonchalant and unserious, laughing at Masaru Kato's attempts to save civilians, and disregarding the danger of the mission. After becoming enamored of Kato, she began to display kindness and bravery, helping him save people and even sacrificing herself to save him. Background Anzu Yamasaki lived in Osaka working as an artist. She has a three year old son, whose father is never mentioned, but is clearly not around. At some point, she died and ended up in the Gantz room. She appears to have been a member for a while, knowing all of the other members and their stories. Plot Nurarihyon Mission Arc She first sees Masaru Kato help a family from being killed by one of the aliens. Bewildered by his actions, she asks him what he was doing. When he responded that he was saving the family, she immediately laughs at him. Initially she follows him around while waiting for him to show a contradiction in his actions and words, disbelieving that someone could genuinely be that altruistic. When he does not show one and even puts himself in danger to save others, she leaves his side. Feeling strangely guilty, she returns to help Kato defeat the alien he was facing. Unfortunately she gets in his way more than anything else and Kato ends up rescuing her. Yamasaki continues to follow Kato throughout the next few chapters, and finds herself attracted to his kindness and compassion. In the end she tells him about her son (she feels closer to Kato after he tells her of a similar situation between himself and his younger brother). After Kato announces that he will act as bait for the 100 point alien, Yamasaki asks Kato if he and his brother will move in with her and her son. In order to make this reality, she vows to not let Kato die no matter what. This culminates in her death, as she tries to protect an immobile Kato from Nurarihyon. United Rescue Keeping a promise to Kato, Virgin-Kun revives Anzu after receiving 100 points. After the Katastrophe, Anzu and Virgin-kun respond to a call for help from the Tokyo Team, who are asking for volunteers to free the humans trapped in the spaceships. As they are transferred in, she has a tearful re-union with Kato. She and the rest of the Tokyo team begin rescuing humans, but their plan suddenly goes awry when Gantz is hacked, and they are transferred somewhere in the giant city. Anzu and Virgin-kun volunteer to keep an eye on the civilians, who have fled into a building. To their dismay, they find the building infested with insect-like aliens. Frozen in fear, Anzu is unable to decide whether they should flee or attack, but the decision is taken out of her hands as the aliens begin attacking the civilians. Virgin-kun gets his foot blown off, and just as Anzu is saying her final farewells to Kato, Kato and the rest of the team arrive to save them. The team then retreats. The Final Challenge On the alien mothership, the American team are dispatching the remaining Giant warriors. Eeva Gund easily dispatches of the whole American team, and calls for Kei Kurono to come face him, and if he doesn't, he will ram the alien ship into Earth, destroying both species. Anzu and the rest of the team initially stand by on the sidelines as Kurono and Eeva duel. When Kurono begins to lose however, one by one, the team comes to his aid. Anzu tries to stop Kato from participating, but he calls for her to be transferred back to Osaka, and promises to come find her if he survives. Kato does survive, and Anzu presumably waits for him in Osaka. Category:Female characters Category:Characters who have ever appeared on the Osaka Gantz team Category:Katastrophe team Category:Living characters Category:Revived characters